Secrets of Lies!
by LilNate03
Summary: There are some secrets of lies all around Riverdale which every keeps quiet of the death of Jason Blossom. Jughead will discover the truth. Archie is torn between in a relationship with his music teacher, Miss Grundy and his Best friend's sister.


**. _Author's Note: I just love this new hit drama on The CW, 'Riverdale' each episodes blew my mind away with all the Archie Characters! Archie hooking up with a hot teacher which it's supposed to be Miss Grundy until the next preview of today shows that she not what she think she is, and not The real Miss Grundy. If you guys haven't seen the next new preview of Riverdale...You should check it out on YouTube or The CW app._**

 ** _But, everyone on Riverdale along with the Jason Blossom's death blew my mind away._**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It was the Summer as school was about to start anytime now. Riverdale is a small town fill with a lot of secrets and mystery. Especially The high school jock, Jason Blossom went missing. The cops and the investigation went looking and searching for clues or finds his body but with no luck.

Everyone in Riverdale kept quiet about the missing Jason Blossom and The Blossom's family including Cheryl Blossom wants justice and find Jason immediately.

* * *

 ** _Archie POV:_**

Archie Andrews grew up in Riverdale as he is the only son of Fred and Mary Andrews while he have a little sister who is a year younger than him named, Natalie Andrews. Natalie has long curly red hair with brown eyes. She's beautiful, she's kind of spoiled and mostly a daddy's girl. His parents separated two years ago as his mother moved to Chicago and left Archie and Natalie to be raised with their father, Fred.

Archie is tall, muscular teenage guy with messy with light red hair with brown eyes. Archie became 'Hot' over the summer when he was working in construction with his dad, as he invited his best friend, Shawn along since Jughead stop being Archie's friend.

Archie also grew up with his childhood friends, Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper and Shawn Daniels. Shawn is the son of the Chief of the police department, Rick Daniels along with his younger sister named, Jasmine Daniels.

Shawn has a brown skinned tone with a low black haircut with some waves and also have brown eyes. He's tall, has athletic body type. Shawn have always have Archie's back no matter what and treated him like a brother as Archie treated him as a brother as well.

Jasmine Daniels is the younger sister of Shawn who is the same age as Archie's little sister, Natalie. Jasmine is light-brown skinned with a nice shape figure with all the curves by her waist down like a model. Jasmine has long shiny curly black hair with brown eyes. Jasmine is beautiful and hot which any guy would be dying to have her number. She also a friend of Natalie Andrews s well.

Archie and Jasmine have some chemistry bond going on when they are not around with Shawn, Natalie or the others. Archie has some attractive feelings for his best friend's sister along with his Music teacher, Miss Grundy.

It was one day when Archie went over Shawn's house for the weekend as they was in the living room watching NFL with The Patriots and Falcons game. It was a halftime playoff. Jasmine Daniels came in the living room wearing a sexy plunging cowl neck halter top black shirt that was showing her cleavage boobs a little with blue diem jeans and a pair of over the knee boots with suede black lace high heels.

Jasmine came walking downstairs as she walks into the living room to head to the kitchen, Jasmine turn as she speaks to both her brother and Archie.

' I'm going over a friend's house in the minute to go to the movies. Hey Archie!' Jasmine wave at Archie as she smile so bright with her pink lips.

' Hey.' Archie grins at her as he looks up and down and seeing how gorgeous she looks. Archie is kind of shame that he didn't look good for Jasmine instead he was just wearing a Patriot white jersey with a grey Nike shorts and was barefoot.

Jasmine walks toward the kitchen as she was switching her hips as she turn her head toward to Archie and was being flirty which catch Archie attention.

' Hey bro, I'm going to get a bottle of water in the kitchen.' Archie tells Shawn.

' Alright, hand me a Coke can while you get a bottle of water from the fridge. And hurry up before you miss the game.' Shawn tells Archie.

' Alright bro.' Archie replies back as he got up from the sofa and head toward the kitchen.

Archie walks into the kitchen as he sees Jasmine opens the fridge as she has her back turn and her butt catches Archie's attention. Archie took of his jersey as he was showing off his pasty muscular body with an incredible abs as he walks behind Jasmine as he spank her ass.

Jasmine gasped as she turns toward Archie which caught her off guard, ' Archie! You scared me don't scare me like that.'

Archie laughed so hard, ' I'm sorry.'

' You should be, what are you doing here, why are you not watching the game?' Jasmine questioned him.

' You know why about lastnight in your bedroom while everyone was sleep.' Archie grins at her delightful.

Jasmine nods her head as she smile at him, " Yes, I remember about lastnight, it was first time I done that and I can't believe we didn't use protection. What if I get pregnant Archie."

' Don't worried Jasmine!" Archie whispered to her as he hold her by the waist as he look into her brown eyes. " You are not going to get pregnant."

" How you know? It only take once or twice mistakes. You are my brother's Bestfriend and My bestfriend's brother. If Shawn and Natalie finds out..."

" They're not. It's just between you and me." Archie promised her. " Jasmine, I care about you. You understand where I coming from and you are not like other girls. Plus, you have amazing which I believe you should join Josie & The Pussycats."

" Really? You think I'm that good?" Jasmine questioned him.

" Of course! You sing better than me." Archie tells her.

" What? No, Archie you sings better me." Jasmine tells him.

" No, you are a better a singer." Archie said. " You sing so beautiful you put Beyoncé to shame and I'm proud of you."

" Thank You Archie!" Jasmine said as she wrap her arms around Archie's neck as she kissed him.

" No matter what happens I'll always be there for you." Archie tells Jasmine.

Jasmine grins as she smile at him, " Even if I do get pregnant?"

Archie nods his head and smile at her looking charming, " Even if you do get pregnant, I'll take care of my responsibility and be there for you. I'm never let you leave my side. I do love you Jasmine."

" I love you too, Archie Andrews." Jasmine replies back.

Breaking up the moments...Shawn Daniels yelling from the living room as he told Archie to hurry up because the fourth quarter has started.

" I'll see you later, have fun with the game." Jasmine kissed him on the cheeks as she walks toward the door as Archie started to blush as he watches her from the behind.

* * *

 **. Author's Note: _There will be more to this story with all the Riverdale Characters/OC's and more about Jason Blossom. Hope you guys love this story._**


End file.
